1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to underwater cameras and to water-resistant housings for such cameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, an inexpensive underwater camera comprises a standard camera enclosed in some form of a water-resistant housing, with the manual controls operable through water-tight seals such "0" rings or via flexible gaskets or membranes. For example, a flexible membrane may be located on the water-resistant housing which can be manually depressed to in turn depress a shutter release button of the camera. The problem, however, is that the membrane may not be stiff enough to resist being flexed by the water pressure. Thus, the shutter release button may be accidentally depressed. Conversely, increasing the stiffness of the membrane may make it difficult to manually depress the membrane, particularly when the housing is above water.